Influential Decision Making
by sbyamibakura
Summary: JD wants to know why Dr. Cox is so pissed off at his making decisions. JDCox


Influential Decision Making (A serious title for something less serious)

By: D.A Cirle

Disclaimer: Scrubs is owned by Bill Lawrence and people who aren't me, as much as I would love to own JD and Coxy. sigh I only own this story and make no profit.

Warning: M for sexual content, slash, language, etc.

Influence: Partly from writing my first LOST fic (and also LOST one shot) and partly from watching Scrubs.

A/N: Kudos to gemjam at livejournal for making an AU Lost fic, especially a Jack/Sawyer/Sayid!, and making it one which is like...omg. I usually avoid AU, but that story…

Pairing: JD/Cox

It started like any other day. I started my rounds, I joked with Turk, I dodged the Janitor and his scary grumpy face, I pretended to listen to Elliot while she was jabbering on about something or another. The Todd was trying to put the moves on one of the nurses; Carla was saying something about something.

I couldn't really hear her because the big, strong force known as Doctor Perry Cox was coming down my way. I brace myself for the conversation that is sure to come, and I wasn't disappointed by my mentor.

"Listen here, Penelope. Because I re-hea-lly don't have the time to be doing this thing," gesturing between us with his hands, googly eyes ablaze. "Which we always end up doing. So just tell me what you're going to start with before I take that fluffed up head of yours and show you a thousand and one things _not _to do."

I imagine myself cowering, a small JD trying to please a giant Dr. Cox who is surrounded in shadows and laughs maniacally, with tiny little demon horns, and for some reason, Ted as his little minion. I suppose he got rid of Dr. Kelso so he could take his lackey.

Dr. Cox looks at me with that incredulous googly eyed look so I quickly remind myself what he was saying. My mouth starts to talk before I could stop it, bad mouth.

"Well I've been thinking about you a lot lately. You've hardly been around unless it's to bad mouth and ridicule me, and even then you hardly put forth any effort to call me a girl's name." His brows raise and the hallway seemed to get quieter, but my bad (but minty fresh) mouth kept traitorously talking.

"And you've hardly even looked my way for the past few weeks and I know I haven't done anything wrong. My patients are all fine, none have died, and my decision making has all been sound. So I…I don't know what your problem is."

Okay, now I knew for sure that everyone had stopped talking to each other. I glance over at the nurse's station. Carla was sitting on the counter, about to take a drink and was stuck in the middle. Laverne was pretending like she was on the phone, but she didn't seem to notice that the cord had come out of the phone. Elliot looked confused, and Turk looked a bit freaked out.

I think that maybe he actually _had _heard me one of those times that I never told anyone about, or thought about to myself. I had been trying not to think of Elliot and so I focused on something that would surely calm me and my body both down.

So I decided to think about Dr. Cox. Only it didn't end there. Suddenly I envisioned a naked Dr. Cox and that led to a harder (so much pun intended) time then I had been. I was also freaked out about it, but that didn't stop me from coming so hard that I squeaked and fell out of bed.

I had tried, casually, to ask Turk if he had heard anything strange in the night, because I…had heard something. The next door neighbors monkeys. I'm not even sure if they even _had_ any monkeys. If not, then they were sure adventurous in bed.

Apparently Turk _had _heard me.

I turn to look at Dr. Cox and try not to blush like a girl, which he would comment on faster than the Todd could grope someone, which was pretty damn fast.

"Your…decision making," he said flatly. I expected a harsher tone, I was surprised. I couldn't ever remember him talking with that tone to me…and I realized that I didn't like it.

At all.

I try to find something to say back, but he moves past me without another word and walks off. I stare at his retreating back (just his back!) with more than a bit of confusion. He had never treated me that way. He always seemed to take the most pleasure from knocking people down a peg or two, and the fact that he didn't…worried me.

What was up with my favorite Doc?

I couldn't dwell on it because I had patients.

The rounds took a little while, so I was glad to finally get to sit down in the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat. Even if I had to listen to Elliot and deal with Turk and Carla all over each other, I start to take a bite, nodding at something Elliot said (something about her heart attack patient who was a rabid Yankees fan) and I glance up and I see Dr. Cox walking towards our table.

I could feel my heart start to suddenly beat faster; it made me imagine me in a heart suit. Not very imaginative but I couldn't really concentrate, not even on my own thoughts.

He happens to glance up and sees me looking, I was just thinking of what to say, and turns in the complete opposite direction. He finds a table far away and sat alone, shoulders hunched.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Carla asked, turning her head to look over at Dr. Cox. There was a sudden squeak as Ted, who had just tried to sit down at Dr. Cox's table, ran away like a devil was chasing him. In this case I suppose it was Perry Cox.

"Well he did just go through a divorce," Turk said. "Again." Him and Jordan had broken up a few weeks ago, but he had seemed to get over it pretty well. I guess not.

"He seemed okay, though." I say, pointing out the obvious. I quickly finish my pudding, lest the Janitor suddenly appear like he always managed to and steal my pudding.

"Yeah, well, when does Dr. Cox tell any of us anything?" said Elliot. That was true, he didn't exactly say much to any of us, even less to Elliot, and even the bit that I got wasn't very much. The man was pretty mysterious.

Making me suddenly picture him wearing a cape like Dracula might wear, over some scrubs, and he picks me up and flies away towards his dark and bat surrounded castle.

I shake the thought away, and look back down at my tray to see my apple and milk gone, and the Janitor walking out the door, whistling. Damn. How did he _do _that?

I wanted to go over and try to talk to him, but I didn't want to get my head bitten off by him. He was angry, for some reason, so I decided to give him a little room to cool off.

After eating I check on a few of my patients, check their vitals and start to leave Mrs. Haperdys room, when I run into Dr. Cox. He still looked pissed off, vein in his neck bulging as he looks at me, seeming to be holding something back that he so wanted to get off his chest.

I'd be happy to be the one he vented to…just so long as he didn't vent me onto a puddle on the pavement.

"Hey, Dr. Cox—" He grunts and walks past me, without a word.

Once was understandable, twice was pushing it, three times was just plain ol' rude. I look at my last patient and head off in direction. I notice Carla.

"Hey, Carla, which way did Dr. Cox go?"

Carla sighs. "Bambi, don't get it in that pretty head of yours to do something you shouldn't. You of all people should know how he acts when he's angry."

I did, but I also needed to know what was bugging him. It seemed to infect me until I was bugged by it. She seemed to see the fight in me, maybe a dashing yet down to earth boxer, and points me in the right direction.

I catch up to him as he was walking into one of the empty exam rooms. I open up the door as quietly as I could and he had his back turned, his arms were crossed and I heard him sigh faintly. Just what was turning him so topsy-turvy?

The door shuts with a loud clang, and I cringe inwardly as Dr. Cox turns. He stares at me for a moment; as if unsure what the hell I was doing there. I didn't even know what I was doing there, just knowing, feeling, that I had to follow him. Even if these super strange one-sided feelings were those, one-sided, he was still my…friend? Mentor? He was my…something. That's what he was.

My something.

Then he seemed to get himself in check.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Newbie? Did I say I wanted you here?" he asks acerbically. "'Oh JD, yeah, by the way, could you sto-oop by because I re-he-he-_heally _want to spend my alone time with you.'"

I felt a blush, but tried to ignore it. Not even noticing that he had used my real name, even if it had been in a sarcastic way.

"I was just…" I started. Oh the hell with it! "You've been avoiding me all day. Every time you see me you scamper off like I had the plague or something. And I know I didn't do anything wrong and…didn't we already have this conversation earlier?"

He glares at me with those eyes. Rather pretty when they weren't being so terrifying, which was most of the time.

"And did you not get the point of me wanting _private _time, Jessica?" He said. "I know it must be hard to think with so much gel seeping into your head but here in the real world, when someone wants to have private time, they do that _alone_."

That was enough for me. "Okay, now _you _listen, _Perry_," I said. "I don't know what in the hell is your problem, and if it's about Jordan, I'm sorry. But I've been doing some good decision making and you have no right to bag on m—"

I squeak as he suddenly pushes me up against the door, boxing me in. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and I felt horrified as I felt my cock stirring. No! Down boy! Now is not the time! If Dr. Cox felt it then I would _never _live it down.

"Decision making? Your _decision making_?" he yells. "Your so called _decision making _must have come in _so _handy a few of weeks ago on your _date_," he spits the word like it was something nasty.

"That was already insult to injury—you with your…hair…and those stupid big lips and…and that body…I mean really. You made me not able to concentrate on Jordan anymore. Every time I kissed her," His head moved close to mine and I could feel my mouth go dry and my pants tighter. "Every time I fucked her…" He puts his hands on either side of me and moves even closer. I fight to keep my eyes open.

"Then I see you on your _date_," His mouth twisted as if he had bitten into a lemon. "And I hurry home and we fuck and then…" He laughs tonelessly. "She hears me call out your name. Do you have any idea how that felt?" I could feel my eyes go wide in my head and I try to speak but I can't say anything.

"You've been haunting my footsteps, wherever I go. Do you think that I wanted to feel anything for you? Damn you—"

He leans in and I know what he's going to do but I stand frozen, my brain not catching up to the fact while my heart wanted to beat its way out of my chest and form its own marching band. His lips go over mine and someone moans and I realize it's me. I kiss him back, and open my mouth further as his tongue demands entrance.

He pulls back for a moment, he looked surprised. Apparently he didn't expect me to kiss him back. Had not only the divorce been haunting him, but whether or not I would reciprocate?

I lean forward, almost close enough to kiss, but not quite. He looked at my mouth and seemed a bit dazed.

"I know you don't seem to like my decision making these last few weeks," I whisper, leaning as close as I possibly could without kissing him. Kissing him! Zowza! "But I have one more decision to make."

"And that would be…?"

I kiss him.

He opens his eyes and blinks blurredly for a moment. He throws a hand on the alarm clock and it falls onto the floor. He turns as a door opens and sees Perry looking at him, still in pajamas and he was brushing his teeth.

"So…was that a good dream?" He points with his free hand at JD's morning erection, straining against his pajama pants.

JD nods and sits back. Perry walks into the bathroom, JD hears him gargle and spit, and walks back into the bedroom. He moves onto the bed, over JD and kisses him thoroughly, JD tasting the mint that Perry used in his toothpaste.

After a long moment they both pull away, JD lets out a ragged breath, then looks at Perry.

"Yeah, it was." Referring to the dream.

"I dreamt about how we got together…"

A/N: Well that is the end. Yay! My second one-shot! Woo-hoo! Although the LOST one has more detail in the smexyness but this was still good for me. I didn't expect to be able to write a Scrubs fic, especially so soon after my first LOST fic, this is my first Scrubs fic.

No worries though, Harry Potter and the Mirrored Veil is my main priority; I just realized that I could work on side things and still be able to write HP at MV. I feel like I finally got over the mental roadblock that kept me at bay from writing as much as I would like.

Don't be surprised if you see some other one-shots soon. This one was done the day after I wrote my LOST ficcie. I may do some Supernatural (Wincest), Heroes (Paire), LOST (Jack/Sawyer), etc. I feel free!

Read and Review! I live for reviews!


End file.
